Babylon
by opelleam
Summary: La piste que suit Sakura jusqu'à son coéquipier va l'entraîner dans les bas-fonds de la ville dans laquelle ils ont fait halte ; sa lente progression l’amène jusqu'à cette porte métallique et ce néon : Le Babylon. Yaoi - OS – pairing : surprise, surprise.


**Pairing : mais où est donc Sasuke ? sans doute occupé à venger son frère… donc ce sera sans lui cette fois-ci.**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce petit monde appartient à ce cher Kishimoto que je bénis chaque jour que Dieu fait !**

**Note : Même si j'étais menacée par un "onnepeutplussexy" mangekyou sharingan version Itachi ou un "remakeàlatravolta" ****mangekyou sharingan ****de Sasuke, je ne dirais pas ce que j'écoutais pour écrire ça….trop honte. Tout ce que je concède à dire c'est que je n'aurais pas du regarder d'AMV Justin & Brian … merde ça non plus je peux pas sans tomber dans le sasu/naru … ah mais non, c'est pas du sasu/naru… YES!**

**Relu et corrigé par KUMFU qui a très certainement survécue à l'absence de Sasuke grâce aux références à Queer as folk !!**

**

* * *

BABYLON**

Sakura cherchait Naruto, il avait disparu peu de temps après leur arrivée à l'auberge. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Il partait pour plusieurs heures et quand il revenait, il ne disait rien, simplement qu'il avait fait un tour et visité. Elle ne le croyait pas, personne ne le croyait, seulement elle était la seule que cela travaillait au point de l'empêcher de dormir. Elle devait savoir.

Elle était donc sortie à son tour et s'était concentrée sur le chakra de Naruto. Il n'avait pas été facile à repérer mais maintenant qu'elle le tenait, elle s'y accrochait. Et c'était de plus en plus facile comme elle se rapprochait de son but. Malgré cela, une chose l'inquiétait particulièrement. Depuis quelques minutes, elle sentait en plus du chakra du jinchuriki celui du démon.

Pourquoi ressentait-on ainsi la présence de Kyûbi et où était parti son coéquipier?

Elle s'enfonça dans un quartier de la ville où elle n'était jamais venue avant, pourtant ils avaient souvent fait des missions les obligeant à faire halte ici. Qu'est-ce Naruto pouvait bien faire là-bas ?

Elle suivit sa piste, passant dans des ruelles sombres où parfois des corps étaient étendus, certains semblaient en pleine hallucination, son expérience de médecin lui permettait de reconnaître ces pupilles dilatées, ces visages extatiques. D'autres vomissaient leurs tripes, une bouteille à la main ou encore n'étaient malheureusement plus de ce monde, de la mousse coulant de leur bouche en signe d'overdose. Des hommes se battaient, s'alpaguaient, elle pensa qu'elle était vraiment dans un quartier mal famé. Elle remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, elle n'avait pas peur mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Elle continua encore un peu son chemin et puis enfin arriva à destination.

Là, derrière cette porte métallique était celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle hésita avant d'entrer. Au dessus d'elle, un néon clignotait : « le Babylon ». Elle soupira et passa l'ouverture.

Elle fut aussitôt agressée par la fumée, la musique forte et assourdissante, les lumières multicolores allant et venant et plus que tout par l'odeur : celle de la sueur et du… sexe et cela sans aucun doute. Un videur à la mine patibulaire s'approcha d'elle, elle usa d'un genjutsu et il passa sans la voir. Elle garda sa capuche sur la tête, les yeux scrutant l'endroit. Partout des corps sautaient, dansaient, glissant les uns contre les autres, dans une frénésie de mouvements souples et précis. La plupart des personnes étaient des hommes, bien souvent torses nus et couverts de sueur.

Elle s'arrêta à la fois ébahie et interdite, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'incroyable spectacle. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu ni entendu de tel. La musique dont le volume était poussé à son maximum faisait trembler les murs. Les vibrations se répercutaient dans toute la salle et au niveau du sol, elles étaient amplifiées par des dizaines de pieds qui le frappaient avec un synchronisme parfait. Sakura les sentait pénétrer en elle, la parcourir et résonner au plus profond de son corps immobile.

Le clignotement régulier des lumières sur le rythme de la musique le renforçait encore un peu plus, hypnotisant la jeune kunoichi. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles elle fut incapable de détacher son regard de ces corps musclés et de leur chorégraphie érotique. Lorsqu'ils finirent pas se brouiller devant ses yeux, elle se sentit prise dans leur tournis. Elle dut clore ses paupières et secouer la tête pour sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle était en train de chuter.

Elle fit encore quelque pas et pénétra dans le nuage de fumée. Il lui fallu un instant pour s'y habituer, à ça et à l'obscurité. Elle distingua à droite et à gauche des couples en train de s'embrasser et plus, beaucoup plus d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Mon dieu, elle n'avait jamais vu d'hommes … faire l'amour ? Non, baiser était malheureusement un terme beaucoup plus réaliste, même si elle n'aimait pas l'utiliser. Partout autour d'elle, tout autour de la piste en l'occurrence, ils s'adonnaient à une autre sorte de danse et en deux minutes elle venait de faire et parfaire son éducation.

Un vrai lieu de perdition, pensa-t-elle, cela faisait un peu vierge effarouchée, n'empêche que c'était vraiment ça. Elle avança un peu plus. Par-dessous la musique, elle entendait maintenant des cris de plaisir. Elle faillit faire demi-tour, vraiment, c'était comme si avoir pris conscience de tous ces corps en train de s'envoyer en l'air la faisait se focaliser encore plus sur l'odeur de sperme. Une nausée menaça de la submerger, mais non, elle n'allait pas reculer. Elle voulait savoir pour Naruto et puis cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle affrontait ses peurs, qu'elle avait en quelque sorte adopté le nindo de son coéquipier. Alors, elle avança encore un peu et le chercha. Il était là et elle ne partirait pas avant de savoir ce qu'il y faisait… quand bien même commençait-elle à en avoir une idée un peu trop précise à son goût.

Enfin dans un coin de la piste, au milieu des autres corps qui sautaient et dansaient sur le rythme hypnotique, Naruto semblait aussi perdu que ceux qui l'entouraient. Collé à un jeune homme qu'elle distinguait mal de loin, leurs mains caressant leurs torses nus, ils bougeaient au rythme des tam-tam.

Etait-ce vraiment Naruto ?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la piste, évitant grâce à ses habitudes de ninja les corps qui l'approchaient.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien son coéquipier, par contre elle n'avait jamais vu l'autre. Naruto semblait pourtant bien le connaître, ils bougeaient comme un seul être, collant leur corps, les décollant, se touchant, se frôlant. Elle l'observa d'un peu plus près mais elle ne le voyait que de dos. Il était un peu plus grand que le blond, avait la même carrure, ses muscles parfaitement dessinés bougeaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Son corps était superbe et elle fut gênée d'avoir ce genre de pensées, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était roux, les cheveux courts sur la nuque, mais elle distinguait des mèches un peu plus longues qui s'envolaient le long de ses joues suivant ses mouvements. Elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu, pourtant quelque chose dans ce jeune homme lui paraissait étrangement familier.

Mais hormis Gaara, elle ne connaissait aucun roux… ah si Sasori…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se mettre une bonne claque mentale, les deux garçons tournèrent légèrement. Elle les voyait de profil maintenant, ce n'était pas Gaara, quand bien même n'avait-elle eu aucun doute sur ce fait.

Elle les observa encore voyant leurs fronts se toucher, leurs nez se frôler, puis Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, la laissant avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un petit baiser amical, c'était chaud, définitivement bouillant, elle voyait d'ici leurs langues aller et venir d'une bouche à l'autre. Et autant des autres ça la dégoûtait, autant là, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait beaucoup plus chaud tout à coup. Ils continuèrent à tourner sur la piste, mais elle ne put toujours pas voir le visage de l'homme caché par celui de son coéquipier. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui tournait à nouveau le dos.

A aucun moment, ils n'avaient pris garde au regard posé sur eux. Ils semblaient perdus dans les sensations qu'ils se procuraient l'un l'autre. Ils continuèrent à danser et, dans un geste on ne peut plus érotique, Naruto se pencha en arrière, laissant son buste reposer sur le bras du roux tandis que de son autre main, il agrippait la jambe du blond pour la monter sur sa hanche. Le jinchuriki s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras, son visage n'avait jamais paru aussi détendu et aussi beau. Sakura se sentit jalouse… oui, définitivement jalouse, pas que Naruto se donne à un autre qu'elle, mais qu'il s'abandonne comme il le faisait à l'instant comme s'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Même avec lui, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu à ce point baisser sa garde et pourtant, le blond était sans conteste la personne dans laquelle elle plaçait la plus grande foi. Elle aurait sauté d'un pont s'il lui avait dit de le faire, mais n'aurait-elle pas regardé quand même en bas avant?

L'impression que lui donnait leur couple était bien au-delà de ça, si le roux avait voulu tuer Naruto à l'instant, elle était persuadée qu'il l'aurait laissé faire. Il jouait du corps entre ses bras, contrôlant leurs mouvements, le baladant à droite, à gauche, le cambrant un peu plus selon son gré. Naruto gardait le buste en arrière, ne se retenant même pas aux hanches de son compagnon, les bras ballants, complètement offert, les lèvres entrouvertes et le visage reflétant une béatitude totale.

Ils pivotèrent encore un peu et enfin elle put voir celui du roux.

Il était vraiment beau, les traits fins et en même temps typiquement masculin, il était un peu plus âgé qu'eux, peut-être deux ou trois ans de plus. Ses mèches rousses encadraient son visage et frôlaient ses joues, ses lèvres fines s'étiraient en un mince sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux et Sakura en eut le souffle coupé : deux pupilles fendues au milieu d'un iris orange … un regard qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait vu souvent … chez … son coéquipier.

Etait-il possible que ce jeune homme soit … non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas… il aurait fallu que Naruto le laisse sortir … et cette forme humaine … non…

Mais à cet instant, son coéquipier, les yeux clos, murmura un prénom et elle pu très nettement le lire sur ses lèvres.

- Kyûbi.

Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute.

Il remonta Naruto à lui et le recolla à son torse, sa main relâcha la cuisse du jeune ninja et revint se poser à la naissance de ses fesses, ses doigts dans le pantalon orange. Le blond passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kyûbi et offrit de nouveau sa bouche dont l'autre profita outrageusement. Sakura ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle, elle se faisait bousculer par les corps qui continuaient à sauter sur la piste, mais c'est à peine si elle s'en rendait compte.

Ils continuèrent à danser un moment, leur bouche se lâchant pour mieux se reprendre, ils tournaient à une vitesse folle et Sakura ne parvenait plus à les distinguer l'un de l'autre, hypnotisée par leurs yeux qui reflétaient le même désir, la même envie, le même besoin, prenant presque la même teinte sous l'effet des lumières. Elle était perdue, ne se rendant compte que la musique avait changé que parce que les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de tourner pour reprendre des mouvements plus lents, le roux face à elle.

Le regard de celui-ci se fit encore plus animal, ses pupilles se réduisant un peu plus. Il se lécha les lèvres tout en conservant ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto qui ondulait entre ses bras. Il attaqua ensuite le cou bronzé le dévorant de baisers, le léchant, le mordillant. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais elle voyait Naruto ouvrir régulièrement la bouche et elle était persuadée que c'était le plus pur plaisir qui le faisait agir.

Puis, tout à coup, une queue de chakra surgit derrière Kyûbi et vint s'enrouler autour de son partenaire. Cela permit à Sakura de sortir de sa torpeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne ne semblait réagir à l'appendice sauf Naruto qui s'y frottait lascivement. Il devint plus entreprenant et commença à caresser lui aussi le démon. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Un nouveau morceau s'enchaîna au précédent, plus rythmé encore et un brouhaha joyeux s'éleva autour d'elle. Visiblement, les habitués l'appréciaient particulièrement et lorsque deux hommes vêtus d'un simple string arrivèrent sur la piste, Sakura fut choquée et ses joues rougirent encore un peu plus lorsque plusieurs danseurs vinrent se coller aux nouveaux arrivants.

Elle détourna le regard et le reporta sur Naruto et Kyûbi qui continuaient à danser, leur deux corps soudés, ne semblant pas conscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux mis à part le fait qu'ils avaient adopté le rythme plus soutenu de la chanson, se frottant l'un contre l'autre avec plus de virulence. Elle s'approcha d'eux alors qu'ils reprenaient leur baiser, les mains de Naruto se perdant dans les cheveux roux. Leurs mouvements se firent plus sexuels, Kyûbi reprit une des jambes de Naruto pour la remettre sur sa hanche, ils frottaient leur bas-ventre ensemble comme s'ils ne dansaient plus mais faisaient l'amour sur la piste. Sakura était gênée, elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Naruto et pourtant, elle devait savoir, elle voulait savoir. Et plus que tout, elle était fascinée par la beauté des deux hommes, la perfection de leurs corps, la façon dont ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, dont leurs mains se caressaient, dont la queue de chakra allait et venait provoquant une réaction encore plus violente que les doigts de Kyûbi .

Sakura fit encore un pas, au même instant le membre de chakra se dédoubla et les deux tentacules entourèrent Naruto. Il s'y offrit un peu plus.

Sa coéquipière était en pleine hallucination et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand un autre homme vint se coller derrière Naruto. Kyûbi grogna, retroussant ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître ses crocs. L'inconnu ne sembla pas se méfier, Sakura faillit agir mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre geste, le démon avait déjà dégagé l'intrus d'un coup de chakra et avait pris sa place dans le dos de Naruto. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre le corps bouillant. Un des membres de chakra tourna la tête du blond pour l'amener à la bouche de Kyûbi dont la langue passa sur ses crocs avant de replonger dans la bouche de son hôte. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de suivre les mains du démon qui se baladaient sur le torse du blond, titillant ses tétons. Ce dernier se cambra un peu plus et arracha ses lèvres à celles de son amant pour laisser échapper un petit cri qu'elle était assez près pour entendre. Les yeux de la kunoichi s'arrêtèrent sur le sceau du quatrième qui ressortait sur les abdos fermes du blond. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi apparent.

Sakura bougea et Naruto la remarqua enfin. Leurs yeux se fixèrent et pour autant il ne changea rien à ce qu'il faisait et continua à danser avec le démon, le collant de la même façon, laissant les queues de chakra parcourir son corps. Kyûbi la regarda également, elle fut prise dans les yeux oranges. Il lui fit un petit sourire et attrapa Naruto pour le retourner vers lui. Tout en continuant à fixer la coéquipière de son hôte, il l'embrassa à nouveau, penchant suffisamment sa tête sur le côté pour qu'à aucun moment ses yeux ne lâchent ceux de Sakura. Il ne la défiait pas, il voulait juste analyser sa réaction, il l'étudiait. La jeune kunoichi ne baissa pas les siens. La musique s'accéléra, ainsi que leurs mouvements, les corps autour d'eux bougèrent de plus en plus, les lumières se mirent à clignoter.

Le démon regarda Sakura et sur les dernières notes, son chakra sembla grossir autour d'eux, son corps se colla de plus en plus à celui de Naruto et se fondit en lui. Au moment où Kyûbi pénétra entièrement en lui, le blond hurla de plaisir, la marque sur son ventre prenant une couleur rouge sang et son corps se cambra violemment avant de chuter doucement presque lentement au sol.

Sakura se précipita. Les autres autour d'eux s'étaient écartés mais continuaient à danser. Naruto était au sol, sa respiration était haletante, son visage dégoulinant de sueur, une expression sur le visage qui troubla Sakura : apaisé, heureux … non plus que cela, béat, comme s'il venait … d'avoir un orgasme.

Il resta un moment comme ça, ne répondant pas à ses appels. Puis, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et jamais elle n'avait vu un regard pareil chez lui : comblé. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna un peu plus loin sur un canapé. A côté d'eux, un couple était en train de faire l'amour, elle tâcha de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Naruto, ça va ?

- Hum, fit-il avec un sourire presque idiot tellement il était innocent, la regardant sans la voir.

Il semblait redescendre doucement de sa transe, elle attendit, le voyant lécher ses lèvres avec envie. Quand enfin, il sembla revenir sur terre, elle prit son visage d'une main pour attirer à elle son attention.

- Tu es revenu à toi?

- Oui Sakura, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Répondre à mes questions pour commencer.

Il soupira doucement et d'un signe de tête lui demanda de commencer.

- Tu fais ça souvent ?

- Quoi, aller danser ?

- Ça et …

- Ça m'est arrivé, la coupa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

Naruto se tut et la fixa, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Tout le monde a pu vous voir, le voir disparaître en toi, voir ses bras de chakra te carr… te toucher.

- Sakura, regarde autour de toi.

Elle obéit, partout autour d'elle, les gens dansaient, les corps se mouvaient les uns contre les autres, parfois à deux, à trois, ils semblaient tous en transe et sur les canapés… ma foi, ils étaient encore plus occupés.

- Personne ne fait attention à moi, je pourrais mourir sur la piste qu'ils n'en sauraient rien.

- Naruto pourquoi, pourquoi tu le…

- Je l'appelle ?

- Oui.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de lui Sakura.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est moi.

Sakura voulu lui mettre une grande gifle.

- Non ! Je refuse de t'entendre dire que tu es un démon.

Naruto lui agrippa le poignet.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis Sakura. Mais, peux-tu imaginer à quel point il me connaît ? Cela fait seize ans qu'il vit en moi, il sait tout de moi, mes peurs, mes faiblesses, mes forces. Et, il n'est pas tel que ce que tu crois, que ce que tout le monde croit.

Son regard se fit plus lointain et ce qu'elle y lu lui fit mal, Naruto avait l'air …non !

- Mais Naruto…

- Sakura, il m'aime.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Ne le prend pas mal mais je sais ce que je fais.

- Je ne pense pas.

Naruto lui sourit … oui, il n'en avait pas que l'air.

- Tu l'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Naruto, il veut profiter de toi, il veut prendre le contrôle…

- Sakura, si c'était ce qu'il cherche pourquoi ne s'enfuit-il pas alors ? Pourquoi reste-t-il en moi ? Tu l'as vu toi-même il est entré en moi volontairement.

- Peut-être qu'il le fait pour te rendre esclave de lui.

- Peut-être.

Enfin, enfin, une parole sensée, pensa-t-elle. Elle passa sa main sur la joue du blond caressant les moustaches du Kyûbi.

- Mais, reprit-il, quand il prend mon corps comme ça, quand il me pénètre ainsi ou autrement…

Sakura rougit.

- Je suis tellement bien, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être seul. Tu ne vivras peut-être jamais une expérience comme celle-ci Sakura mais je te le souhaite. Ne faire qu'un avec un autre, se sentir en harmonie totale… je n'avais jamais connu un tel sentiment de bien-être avant, quand il est avec moi, je ne suis plus seul.

- Mais je suis là moi et Kakashi-sensei aussi et puis il y a…

- Ce n'est pas pareil Sakura. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma souffrance, tu ne peux pas l'apaiser. Lui le peut, lui aussi a souffert.

- Il a plutôt fait du mal aux autres.

- Et on lui en a fait. Etre enfermé en moi a été terriblement difficile pour lui. Mais au moment où nous fusionnons, tout s'efface, il ne reste que le plaisir immense, tellement violent qu'il n'y a plus rien, l'apaisement final.

- Tu parles comme un drogué Naruto.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu en as même l'expression.

- Peut-être, mais tu parles sans savoir.

Elle soupira.

- Naruto promets-moi de ne plus recommencer.

Il eut ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant mais qui pourtant ne la rassura pas.

- Désolé Sakura.

Son ton montrait clairement qu'il ne l'était pas, non il ne regrettait pas une seule minute sa transe et il recommencerait comme il l'avait déjà fait, comme il le ferait encore et encore, lui et Kyûbi reliés dans le désir et l'oubli. Il ne l'écouterait pas, elle le savait.

Il mordit son pouce et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il posa sa main au sol et dans un pouf de fumée le roux fut de nouveau là.

- Naruto ! cria-t-elle.

Kyûbi la regarda et vint s'asseoir derrière son hôte passant ses jambes autour de son torse et plongea directement dans son cou.

Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, dégageant encore un peu plus sa nuque et la kunoichi se sentit rougir comme jamais.

- Fais quelque chose pour moi Sakura, tu veux ?

- Qu… quoi ?

Il attrapa avec douceur l'arrière de sa tête et l'approcha de sa bouche. Elle ne pu réprimer le frisson qui la parcouru.

- Ne dis rien à personne.

- Naruto, tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- S'il te plait.

Elle voyait nettement les mains du démon passer sur le torse dénudé de Naruto, caressant la peau halée, y provoquant une douce chair de poule.

- Mais je …

- J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de lui, je … je ne survivrai pas si je ne pouvais plus le toucher, le serrer contre moi, l'aimer.

- Naru…

Sans même qu'elle l'ai vu bouger, Kyûbi était devant elle, la fixant de ses yeux oranges.

- Ecoute-moi.

Oh mon dieu cette voix grave, sensuelle, électrisante. Sakura se sentit y réagir de façon violente, son corps la trahissant.

- Je comprends que tu aies peur et même si cela m'ennuie que tu aies découvert notre petit secret, cela confirme ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Tu tiens à Naruto et pour ça, moi aussi je tiens à toi.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il emploie des termes pareils, pourquoi des images de cette bouche sur son corps, sur ses seins lui traversaient-elles le cerveau et l'affolaient ?

- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, je l'aime, j'ai besoin de lui.

Et sur le visage du démon, elle lut la même passion, le même besoin que sur celui de Naruto un peu plus tôt. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était aussi accro à son hôte que celui-ci l'était de lui. Elle fixa les yeux bleus qui la regardaient tandis qu'il embrassait la nuque de Kyûbi… oui, le même regard de possédé.

- Mais si les villageois apprennent ce que nous faisons, continua le roux, s'ils apprennent qu'il me laisse sortir, alors ils n'auront plus confiance en lui, ils l'enfermeront … ils le tueront.

Son souffle se coupa à cette idée, NON Naruto !

Kyûbi s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Non !

- Alors ?

Elle baissa la tête.

- D'accord.

Le démon passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune kunoichi.

- Merci.

Puis, il se retourna vers son hôte qui léchait son épaule, le repoussa et ré-attaqua son cou. Naruto fondit littéralement sous la langue du démon et s'affala un peu plus sur le canapé.

Sakura sentit bien qu'elle était de trop. Elle se leva.

Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son coéquipier, il était maintenant complètement allongé sur le sofa, le visage en arrière et la bouche ouverte. La tête rousse quant à elle allait et venait sur son bas ventre.

Elle rougit un peu plus et sortit du Babylon.

Elle tiendrait sa promesse, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

**FIN

* * *

  
**

**Voilà, c'était mon petit cadeau de Noël.**

**Ne me dites pas, vous auriez préférez un bon Sasu/naru ou Naru/Sasu bien citronné ?? Raté ….**

**Bon, à la base ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour Noël mais parce que j'étais un peu bloquée sur une autre fic et que cette idée a fait « pop » dans ma tête. Et j'avoue l'idée de Naruto et Kyûbi amants me plait assez ….**

**Me dites pas, j'aurais pu faire un Naru/Kyu/Sasu …. Oui, je sais ! XD**


End file.
